DESTINY
by Win.01
Summary: Merasa dilecehkan setiap hari oleh orang-orang disekitarnya tak membuat Naruto putus semangat dalam menjalani hidup.../...Uzumaki!/...apa sebegitu pentingnya?/
1. Chapter 1

DESTINY

* * *

><p>Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-san<p>

Gomen,fict ini saya Re-publish,soalnya yang kemarin banyak kesalahannya

Re-publish Fict ini lagi

Banyak kekurangan dalam Fict ini

Enjoy This

* * *

><p>Chapter : 1<p>

Pagi hari,awal tahun ajaran baru di Konoha Summer High School,kenapa Sekolah itu dinamakan dengan nama sebuah musim?,Banyak orang bilang bahwa sekolah tersebut dibangun saat negara itu sedang dilanda musim panas yang berkepanjangan,sudahlah kita lanjut saja kecerita.

Konoha Summer High School,sekolah yang hanya dihuni oleh anak-anak pengusaha kaya raya yang mempunyai usaha sukses dikehidupannya.

Kecuali bagi orang-orang berpestrasi.

Sekelompok atau lebih tepatnya kerumunan orang yang sedang mengerubungi sesuatu membentuk lingkaran menanti jawaban yang akan dilontarkan.

Terjadi acara penembakan atau penyerahan cinta yang dilakukan oleh seorang laki-laki berambut hitam lekam sambil menyerahkan bunga pada seorang gadis cantik berambut Indigo,berwajah manis nan menggemaskan,bermata rembulan tanpa pupil.

Kita sebut perempuan itu Hyuuga Hinata,anak seorang pengusaha tersukses dan terkaya dikota besar tersebut.

Orang-orang itu tak sabar menunggu jawaban sang Hyuuga,mengingat Hyuuga Hinata adalah perempuan yang sombong karena kekayaan orang tuanya.

Hampir satu kata terlintas dari mulut mungilnya sebelum sebuah suara menunda kata-katanya.

"Permisi,bisakah aku lewat?kalian menutupi jalan",kerumunan yang tadinya fokus dengan hal yang ada didepannya teralihkan oleh suara dibelakang mereka.

Semua mata langsung menuju kearah sumber suara,terlihat seorang murid laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dengan tanda lahir kumis kucing tipis dipipinya tengah tersenyum kecil.

Kerumunan tersebut langsung membelah diri membuat jalan untuk orang karena menyeganinya tapi karena laki-laki tersebut adalah orang miskin.

Tidak seperti mereka yang bergelimang harta,laki-laki tersebut cukup sederhana.

Dia bisa masuk kesekolah inipun karena dia berpestrasi.

Laki-laki tersebut berjalan pelan sambil mengucapkan "terima kasih".Laki-laki itu berjalan melewati dua orang diantara kerumunan disitu,yg lebih parah lagi laki-laki itu lewat pas tengah,diantara Hyuuga Hinata dan laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Hei Uzumaki,apa kau tidak diajari sopan santun oleh kedua orang tuamu?sudah miskin tidak punya sopan santun pula" ucap Hyuuga Hinata dengan angkuhnya. Merasa dirinya dipanggil,laki-laki tersebut berhenti dan berbalik badan menghadap Hyuuga Hinata,"memangnya ada apa?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan santai.

"Apa kau tidak lihat laki-laki ini sedang mengutarakan isi hatinya padaku?" tanya Hyuuga Hinata sambil menunjuk laki-laki disampingnya.

" Eh?apakah sebegitu pentingnya,lagi pula aku sudah tahu jawabanmu"ucap Laki-laki itu sambil melanjutkan jalannya yang tertunda.

To Be Continued..?

* * *

><p>Yosh...Chapter 1 complete<p>

Pendek ya?

Dilanjutkan gak? Gak dilanjutin? Oke

Kalau mau dilanjutkan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak disini

Ada yang tahu ekspresi Naruto di Image cover? bakal saya buat seperti apa ya...? tunggu sampai last chapter aja deh...Hinata gak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali ya...Gomen

Sampai jumpa di next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

DESTINY

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-san

Banyak kekurangan dalan fict ini

OOC-Miss Typo-No bully

Terimakasih buat reviewnya

Chapter : 2

Ajang mengutarakan cinta dipagi hari sudah berlalu, semua murid sudah duduk ditempat duduknya masing-masing mendengarkan guru menerangkan pelajaran.

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang tengah memperhatikan dengan seksama guru menerangkan.

"Uzumaki Naruto,coba kau kerjakan soal nomor 2" perintah sang guru pada laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kedepan kelas.

Tidak ada 1 menit,Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan soal tersebut tanpa beban. Teman-teman Naruto, hm mungkin orang-orang disana tidak menganggap Naruto sebagai teman karena tingkat sosial yang berbeda.

Mereka kaya-Naruto apa adanya. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto,Naruto menganggap mereka semua adalah teman, bahkan keluarga.

Mereka sudah biasa melihat Naruto maju kedepan mengerjakan soal, mengingat Naruto ber-IQ lebih tinggi dari si-pemalas jenius Shikamaru.

Naruto segera mundur ketempat duduknya kembali, tempat duduk Naruto berada dipojok kelas paling belakang , ia pun hanya duduk sendiri. Karena semua orang menjauhinya.

SKIP TIME

Waktu istirahat tiba,murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas menuju ke cafetaria sekolah, tapi tidak bagi Naruto, ia memilih atap sekolah untuk menikmati waktu istirahat.

Dengan earphone terpasang ditelinga, Naruto berbaring santai menikmati ciptaan Tuhan,kadang ia berfikir kenapa Tuhan harus menciptakan manusia kalau mereka tidak bisa menerima orang lain dengan senang hati.

Pernah sekali Naruto menyalahkan Tuhan tentang kejadian beberapa tahun yang telah merampas kebahagiaanya. Tapi Naruto sadar bahwa Tuhan akan melindunginya dalam segala hal yang menurut-Nya baik.

Karena jam istirahat akan segera habis,Naruto segera bangkit dari posisinya dan mengucapkan sebuah doa,"Tuhan, kuharap Kau menjaga mereka" ucap Naruto pelan.

Ia segera berjalan santai menuju kelasnya,perjalanan menuju kelasnya lagi-lagi terhambat karena ada lagi kerumunan yang mengelilingi sesuatu.

"Apa akan ada korban lagi"ucap Naruto dalam Hati.

"jadi Hyuuga-san, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"ucap siswa berambut coklat

,"hm, jadi kekasihmu? apa harta keluargamu bisa melebihi harta keluargaku? kalau ya aku bersedia dan kalau tidak maka jangan lagi muncul dihadapanku" ucap Hinata ketus

Siswa tadi hanya diam seribu bahasa,dia tidak mungkin bisa melebihi harta kekayaan keluarga meninggalkan kerumunan itu dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Kerumunan itu akhirnya bubar karena tontonan mereka sudah usai.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya melihat dari kejauhan tanpa ada rasa penasaran sedikitpun dalam prinsip Naruto sekarang ini adalah kesampingkan cinta-utamakan hidup.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan keinginannya untuk kembali kekelas,bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat akan berbunyi 5 menit lagi.

Saat Naruto sampai didalam kelasnya,pandangannya sempat teralihkan ke 3 orang perempuan yang sedang bercanda ria dengan senangnya.

Naruto hanya memandangnya sesaat lalu menuju kebangkunya.

"Hei Uzumaki, pinjamkan aku tugas matematikamu"pinta seseorang, hm lebih tepatnya suruh seseorang yang tak lain adalah idola sekolah, Hyuuga Hinata.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Naruto segera membuka tasnya dan mengambil buku matematika yang diminta.

Naruto hanya tak mau ada urusan dengan Hinata.

Menariknya lagi,saat Hinata mengembalikan buku milik Naruto, Hinata mencoba menjahili Naruto dengan cara mengulurkan buku kearah Naruto, saat Naruto baru akan menerima bukunya, Si Hinata menjatuhkan buku Naruto dengan sengaja.

"Maaf Uzumaki, aku sengaja" ucap Hinata dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Naruto tidak menggubris perkataan Hinata,ia membungkuk dan kembali mengambil bukunya.

SKIP TIME

Pulang sekolah, waktu yang dinanti-nanti para murid, semua berhamburan keluar kelas agar segera meninggalkan tempat membosankan itu.

Naruto berjalan santai tidak terlalu jauh dari idola sekolah, Hyuuga Hinata.

Seorang perempuan cantik melambai kearah Hinata, "Hinata, disini" teriak perempuan itu dari sisi jalan yang lain. Ya,mereka berdua sering menunggu jemputan mereka dibawah pohon yang sejuk dekat sekolah.

Hinata cepat tanggap dan segera menyebrang jalan tanpa lihat kanan dan kiri.

Terlihat mobil yang melaju kencang dari kiri, Naruto yang menyadari itu segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan Hinata, karena Naruto tidak ingin melihat temannya menderita.

Suara klakson mobil dengan cepat terdengar oleh pendengaran Hinata, dengan cepat Hinata menoleh kesumber suara dan menemukan sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang kearahnya.

Karena terlalu kaget,Hinata tak dapat menggerakkan kakinya.

Naruto berlari secepat mungkin dan... BRUUUUUKKKKKKKK

To Be Continued..?

Yo...Chapter 2 complete

Jangan berfikir kalau Hinata akan langsung...ada deh, tunggu next chapter aja biar tahu...

Maaf buat para review tak bisa mencantumkan nama kalian

Next chapter akan saya publish secepat mungkin. Saya tidak mau mau fict yang cepat tamatnya :D

Masih nunggu para review buat update

Ada yang tahu ekspresi Naruto di Image cover? bakal saya buat seperti apa ya...? tunggu sampai last chapter aja deh...Hinata gak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali ya...Gomen

Moga reviewnya bertambah

Sampai jumpa lagi di Next Chapter

NB : Untuk beberapa chapter awal pairing NaruHina belum terlalu menonjol


	3. Chapter 3

DESTINY

* * *

><p>Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-san<p>

Banyak kekurangan dalam fict ini

Enjoy This

* * *

><p>Prev<p>

Terlihat mobil yang melaju kencang dari kiri,Naruto yang menyadari itu segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan Hinata,karena Naruto tidak ingin melihat temannya menderita.

Naruto berlari secepat mungkin dan... BRUUUUUKKKKKKKK

Chapter : 3

Sebelum mobil tersebut menyentuh badan Hinata, Naruto berhasil menggapai tangan Hinata dan menariknya secepat mungkin.

Naruto dan Hinata jatuh ditrotoar dengan posisi Hinata menindih Naruto. Semua orang melihat kejadian tersebut dengan tatapan tegang.

Karena terlalu takut,Hinata sampai tidak mengetahui posisinya Hinata masih terpejam erat tanpa ada niat untuk menampakkan lensa indahnya. "hei,apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan Hinata, suara tersebut memaksa Hinata untuk membuka matanya sesegera mungkin.

Saat Hinata melihat membuka matanya,ia menemukan sebuah wajah yang memandangnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Dengan cepat Hinata berdiri dari posisi sebelumnya, kejadian yang memalukan bagi Hinata karena terjadi didepan umum dan dilihat banyak orang. Sedangkan mobil tadi tidak terlihat lagi karena langsung maju tanpa mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang hampir ia celakai.

Naruto berdiri perlahan-lahan, "apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto lagi untuk kedua kalinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Uzumaki?kau telah melecehkanku" ucap Hinata dengan lantangnya tanpa memperdulikan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"eh,melecehkan?" tanya Naruto bingung, " ya,kau telah melecehkanku dengan cara menyentuhku, dan lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan, tanganku berdarah karena ulahmu" balas Hinata sambil menunjukkan lengannya yang hanya tergores kecil.

Naruto yang menyadari itu segera membuka tasnya dan mengambil plester luka, "sinikan tanganmu" ucap Naruto sambil meraih tangan Hinata. Naruto mengambil sapu tangan yang berada disakunya dan membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari luka ditangan Hinata. Naruto segera menempelkan plester luka itu dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata melihat Naruto pergi meninggalkannya, Hinata menyadari bahwa kedua siku tangan Naruto mengeluarkan darah, "tak apa Hinata,lagi pula itu ulahnya sendiri" kata Hinata dalam hati membenarkan pendiriannya.

Di Apartemen Naruto

Sebuah apartemen yang mempunya dua kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dapur kecil, ruang kecil yang paling depan yang bisa disebut ruang tamu atau juga ruang bersantai dan balkon. Naruto sedang mengobati luka yang ada dikedua sikunya, Naruto meringis kesakitan saat alkohol-alkohol itu bersentuhan dengan lukanya.

"Hei ayah-ibu apa kalian bahagia disana? apa yang aku lakukan ini benar? Kenapa kalian cepat sekali pulang kerumah-Nya? Aku sekarang sudah besar, apa kalian bisa melihatku dari sana? Kuharap kalian bisa mendengarku" gumam Naruto.

"Yosh... . kau tak boleh seperti itu Naruto, kau harus menjalani hidup ini sebaik-baiknya. Jika kau terus mengeluh, ayah dan ibu tidak akan bahagia disana" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto segera mengambil jaket hitam-orangenya kemudian berjalan hendak keluar dari apartemennya. "ayah-ibu aku berangkat kerja dulu" ucap Naruto pada ruang tanpa orang diapartemennya.

Walaupun Naruto mendapatkan biaya gratis disekolahnya tapi ia juga harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Naruto bekerja disebuah toko ice cream yang cukup terkenal dikota besar tersebut, toko itu terkenal karena tempat yang nyaman dan banyak varian ice cream yang disediakan.

Naruto bekerja paruh waktu dan dibayar setiap minggunya, walaupu tak seberapa gaji yang diterima tapi ia dapat menghemat uang hasil kerjanya, bahkan ia pun menabung separuhnya. Naruto hanya menggunakan sedikit dari hasil yang didapat karena beberapa alasan :

tinggal sendirian

tinggalnya disediakan gratis oleh pemerintah

makan Naruto tidak banyak

Hal-hal itulah yang membuat Naruto dapat menghemat pengeluarannya.

Naruto dikenal baik ditempatnya bekerja, anak muda yang pintar,baik, dan murah senyum. Saat Naruto tiba dtempat bekerjanya ia disambut dengan tatapan hangat para pekerja yang ada, ditempat itu hanya ada sedikit pekerja. Hanya sebuah kepercayaan yang dapat diterima oleh pemilik toko, Naruto sangat akrab dengan pemilik toko dan juga para pekerja lain.

"selamat siang Naruto-siang Naruto –kau terlalu awal Naruto" kata demi kata terlontar dari mulut para pekerja. Naruto mau tidak mau harus menanggapi semua itu satu demi satu.

Naruto segera mengambil clemek yang tergantung rapi kemudian berjalan menuju tempat pencucian, Naruto berdiri disamping pekerja perempuan yang sedang mencuci tempat ice cream yang lumayan banyak. Naruto ikut bagian dalam acara cuci-mencuci, "eh, ini terlalu awal bagimu Naruto,ini bukan jam kerjamu" kata perempuan itu. Ya, Naruto memang datang terlalu awal dari jam pembagian kerja, Naruto selalu seperti itu-setiap hari.

"Tak apa,lagipula aku sudah terlanjur disini dan tenang saja aku tidak akan meminta bagian gajimu" balas Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hei Naruto, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya sang pekerja perempuan, "seperti hari-hari biasa, monoton" balas Naruto.

To be Continued..?

Yosh... Chap 3 complete

Terlalu pendek? biarkan - biar dapet banyak chapter

Sampai jumpa lagi di next chap...

Jaa Nee


	4. Chapter 4

DESTINY

* * *

><p>Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-san<p>

Banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini

Typo dimana-mana ( mungkin )

Teima kasih buat yang udah review- maaf gak bisa jawab pertanyaan karena nanti kalau saya jawab akan jadi spoiler ( spoiler? gaya amat lu Win, review baru segitu aja spoiler) , - "jangan dengarkan differential personalities ( inner ) saya" ucap Win pada reader ...

Enjoy This

* * *

><p>Chapter : 4<p>

Disebuah Mall besar, tempat orang-orang kaya menghabiskan uang mereka hanya untuk membeli sebuah barang yang menurut mereka menarik untuk dimiliki. Sebuah besi yang tidak bisa berkarat atau bisa disebut emas, sebuah kain yang dirancang seindah mungkin alias pakaian.

Terlihat tiga perempuan yang sedang memilih-milih pakaian sambil berbincang-bincang, terlihat dari raut wajah mereka yang sepertinya tidak pernah mengalami apa yang namanya derita hidup. "Nee,apa ini cocok untukku? Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Apa warna terang cocok?" pertanyaan yang terus keluar seakan mulut mereka tidak mempunyai rasa jenuh.

Ya,mereka bertiga adalah gadis anak orang berada, tak terkecuali yang sudah kita ketahu sebagai idola sekolah Konoha Summer, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Hinata, kepintarannya dalam pilah-memilah busana yang akan ia kenakan sangat diperhitungkan. Tentu dengan sebuah hal yang disebut merk pakaian, semakin terkenal merk busana tersebut semakin mahal juga harga selembar kain itu, padahal hanya sebuah kain yang digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh. Berbagai model makin banyak keluar dari tahun ke tahun, dari mulai yang lengan pakaiannya hilang satu demi satu sampai pakaian yang berukuran kecil memperlihatkan perut si pemakai. Dasar perancang busana, semakin lama semakin gila saja mereka berekpresi.

Dalam proses memilih baju tersebut, pertanyaan didominasi oleh sang Hyuuga, "hei Sakura,apa ini cocok?" tanya Hinata pada gadis bersurai pink disampingnya, "hm,aku rasa tidak,kau tidak cocok memakai yang berwarna cerah" balasnya. "Apa maksudmu aku tidak cocok memakai yang berwarna cerah?" sanggah Hinata, "oh ayolah Hinata,kita sudah membahas ini berulang kali,warna rambutmu indigo,warna matamu seperti bulan tertutup kabut, kau akan terlihat seperti kembang gula jika memakai pakaian yang berwarna cerah" jelas Sakura, sedangkan yang dijelaskan malah terkekeh kecil.

Kita Skip Acara Pemilihan Bajunya

Di sebuah kios dalam Mall, tiga gadis itu sedang menikmati hidangan yang mereka pesan beberapa menit yang lalu, "hei Hinata,apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut kuncir kuda. "Padanya? Siapa yang kau maksud Ino?" tanya Hinata tak tahu, "si Uzumaki itu,dia sudah menolongmu tapi kau hanya mengejeknya" balas Ino menjelaskan.

"Iya Hinata,aku fikir kau sudah keterlaluan waktu itu,setidaknya ucapkan terimakasih padanya walaupun dia jauh dibawah kita" dukung Sakura atas perkataan Ino, "cih,kenapa aku harus berterimakasih padanya? Itu semua ulahnya sendiri dan dia hanya kebetulan berada disana,kalaupun bukan dia pasti juga orang lain yang akan menolongku waktu itu" ucap Hinata membenarkan pendiriannya lagi.

"Tapi yang aku lihat,orang yang ada disekitarmu tidak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya berdiam diri melihat apa yang berikutnya terjadi" balas Ino mematahkan pendirian Hinata. "Mungkin kau salah lihat,semua orang disekolah menyukaiku,mana mungkin mereka akan merelakan idola mereka akan mati dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi seperti itu" jawab Hinata lagi.

"Sepertinya kau salah dalam satu hal" ucap Ino, "salah dalam satu hal? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata penasaran, "Ya, Kau salah dalam satu hal, tidak semua orang disekolah menyukaimu, ada satu orang yang tidak pernah melihatmu walaupun kau anak orang kaya atau idola sekolah sekalipun" jawab Ino membuat Hinata semakin penasaran.

"Memangnya siapa orang itu?" rasa penasaran Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi, "apa kau bersungguh-sungguh ingin tahu?" tanya Ino, "Iya, cepatlah Ino" jawab Hinata cepat, "orang itu adalah..."

.

.

.

.

... "... Uzumaki Naruto"

Toko Ice Cream

Sudah jam 8 malam, waktunya toko tersebut tutup. Semua pekerja sudah pulang kecuali Naruto yang masih mencuci piring-piring kotor bekas tempat ice cream, Naruto melakukan pekerjaan ini senng hati daripada diam dirumah tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Setelah pekerjaan Naruto selesai,Naruto segera berjalan menuju ruangan kecil yang masih menyala dalam toko tersebut, "Paman, aku masuk" ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Terlihat seorang pria berumur 40 tahunan masih berkutat dengan laptopnya, "Apa paman tidak pulang?" tanya Naruto, "sebentar lagi Naruto, kau boleh pulang dahulu nanti biar aku yang mengunci tokonya" jawab orang tua itu, "baiklah, jangan malam-malam paman, ingat umurmu dan selamat malam" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, "Ya, hati-hati Naruto, Selamat malam" balasnya.

Naruto keluar dari toko dan menatap langit yang seharusnya bertabur bintang tapi malam ini sepertinya malam ini akan turun hujan, terlihat awan mendung yang sudah menyelimuti daerah dibawahnya, "sepertinya akan hujan, aku harus cepat-cepat" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan cepat kearaa halte bus terdekat.

Saat Naruto sampai dihalte bus ia melihat sebuah kardus yang sepertinya memang sengaja ditaruh disitu, Naruto mengabaikan kardus itu dan duduk disamping kardus sambil melihat kearah bus yang akan datang. Naruto menyadari kardus itu sedikit bergerak, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk membuka kardus tersebut dan melihat isinya.

Setelah kardus terbuka, Naruto dapat melihat isi kardus tersebut. Ya kardus itu berisi satu anak kucing yang sudah lumayan besar berwarna coklat terang (mirip kyuubi) , kucing tersebut sendirian dalam kardus. Naruto yang melihat kucing itu merasakan kalau dirinya dan kucing itu tidak jauh berbeda, dia sendirian tak punya orang tua dan kucing itu sendirian tak punya majikan ataupun induknya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk membawa kucing tersebut pulang ke apartemennya, yah daripada sepi lebih baik ada seekor kucing yang menemani.

Other Place

" ... Uzumaki Naruto"

Hinata memandang Ino tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin ada orang seperti Naruto yang tidak menyukai seseorang seperti Hinata, "apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?" tanya Hinata tak percaya, "ya, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Si Uzumaki itu tak pernah sekalipun menganggapmu ada dalam kehidupannya, kau tahu kan aku pintar dalam menilai seseorang" jawab Ino mantap.

"Kenapa kita jadi membahas anak tak berguna itu? Kalaupun aku mau, aku hanya perlu menjentikkan jariku dan dia akan menyatakan rasa sukanya padaku" ucap Hinata penuh dengan percaya diri yang tinggi, "kalau begitu buktikan Hinata, jika kau dapat membuat si Uzumaki itu kedalam pelukanmu dalam jangka waktu satu minggu, kami akan melakukan hukuman karena telah meremehkanmu, iya kan Ino?" ungkap Sakura dibarengi dengan anggukan kepala oleh Ino, "baiklah itu sangat mudah bagiku, kalau aku bisa melakukannya, kalian harus membersihkan kelas kita setiap pulang sekolah selama satu minggu" balas Hinata, " itu mudah bagi kami, tapi jika kau tidak dapat melakukannya, kau juga harus mendapatkan hukuman dari kami, Setuju?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk mendapatkan persetujuan.

Uluran tangan Sakura disambut penuh semangat oleh Hinata, "Setuju"

To Be Continued... ?

* * *

><p>Akankah Hinata dapat menaklukkan Naruto dalam jangka waktu satu minggu?<p>

Mungkin hanya Tuhan dan Author-lah yang tahu

Laptop saya bilang " untuk apa kau teruskan Win? lagipula yang review dikit, apa kau tak minder dengan author2 yang udah dapet ratusan review? "

"Yah, kalau reviewnya tambah jadi ratusan ya tak sia- sia usaha kita, tapi kalau masih sedikit saja ya... "

... Sayonara Minna-san"


	5. Chapter 5

DESTINY

* * *

><p>Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-san<p>

Banyak kekurangan dalam fict ini

Typo dimana-mana ( mungkin )

Enjoy This

* * *

><p>Opening Word New Method<p>

Bertahun- tahun kemudian bayanganmu tak hilang. Perasaanku semakin hebat

Aku berjongkok, menggambar sendiri

Dijalan menanjak dibawah sinar mentari, Kau dan Aku berjalan

Panasnya mentari membakarku

"Jangan menggangguku! Menjauhlah" kubilang sambil melepas tanganmu

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu" kau bilang sambil menggapai tanganku

"Kau sangat menyebalkan" kubilang sambil menjauh tanpa menoleh kebelakang

"Bagaimana perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya?"

Kalau Aku bijaksana, Aku takkan bergerak kedepan. Aku tak punya alasan jadi aku akan diam saja

Kuharap waktu berputar kembali

Tak peduli berapa tahun berlalu, aku takkan mati. Aku akan tetap menegakkan pentingnya idealisme, walaupun kau tak lagi disana

"Aku tak peduli, mati saja! mati saja!" kubilang sambil mengutuk diri sendiri

Tak bisa melakukan apa- apa, Aku menghancurkan hidupku

"Kalau musim panas bisa membuat mimpi, Aku ingin kembali disaat kau masih ada" kataku

Hari saat aku menahan rasa malu tak terlupakan

Bocah yang selalu berharap dibawah mentari akhirnya berdiri

Senyumanmu sesuai yang kuingat

"Maafkan aku telah mati" katamu

"Selamat tinggal" katamu

Jangan bilang itu, jangan mati

Siluet itu melihatku saat ini terjadi

* * *

><p>Chapter : 5<p>

Pagi hari di Konoha Summer High School, cuaca yang tidak bagus dapat dirasakan oleh semua orang dikota tersebut. Mungkin bawaan hujan tadi malam masih terasa sampai pagi ini, tapi suasana ini tak membuat orang- orang berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dipagi hari.

Uzumaki Naruto, siswa teladan Konoha Summer High School, berjalan santai sambil menempelkan senyum kecil diwajahnya. Semua orang mengira orang miskin itu banyak mengalami derita hidup, tapi setelah melihat Naruto sepertinya pemikiran mereka terhapus begitu saja dengan sebuah senyum kecil dari seorang pemuda yang tak pernah dianggap disekolah tersebut.

Naruto heran dengan hari ini, tumben sekali tidak ada acara penembakan cinta pada Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto melihat kesamping kiri- kekanan juga, memang tidak ada acara yang menghantam keras perasaan laki- laki hanya dengan sebuah kalimat yang tidak lumayan panjang, *apa keluargamu lebih kaya dari keluargaku*

Saat Naruto tiba dikelasnya, ia segera menggeser pintu dan terdengarlah ocehan- ocehan tak berguna dari murid yang ada didalam, "selamat pagi" ucap Naruto pelan sambil masuk kedalam kelas. Naruto mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan lantang pun tak akan ada yang membalas, ia tahu diri dimana dia bersekolah.

Naruto berjalan pelan kearah tempat duduknya tak menghiraukan obrolan orang- orang yang ia lewati begitu saja, Saat pandangannya menatap kearah tempat duduknya, Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Seseorang menempati salah satu bengku tepat dimana Naruto biasanya duduk.

Seseorang tersebut sedang berkutat denga ponselnya sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Naruto, "Maaf ini tempat dudukku, mungkin kau bisa cari tempat duduk yang lain" ucap Naruto menghentikan kegiatan seseorang tersebut.

" Eh, apa kau tidak diajari sopan santun oleh orang tuamu? Setidaknya dipagi hari ini kau harus mengucapkan selamat pagi walaupun cuaca mendung" ucap orang tersebut. "dan kenapa aku harus menuruti kata- katamu, aku hanya ingin duduk disini apa tidak boleh?" sambung orang tersebut sambil bertanya.

"Etto, selamat pagi, terserah kau saja... Nona Hyuuga, tapi aku tetap dapat sisi dekat jendela" ucap Naruto memperbolehkan. Ternyata orang tersbut adalah Hyuuga Hinata, sang idola sekolah. Pantas saja tidak ada acara penembakan hari ini, dalam fikiran Naruto terus timbul pertanyaan yang membuat idola sekolah menjadi ingin duduk disampingnya.

"Panggi saja aku Hinata, Naruto- kun" ucap Hinata manja, makin lama fikiran Naruto teru menerus keluar pertanyaan. "apa- apaan dia, kenapa dia sok akrab? Biasanya tidak begini, apa cuaca hari ini mempengaruhi kerja otaknya? Apa lagi itu, memanggilku dengan embel- embel -kun, oh sial apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku?" otak Naruto bekerja dengan keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Saat Naruto sedang melamun memikirkan apa yang akan Hyuuga Hinata lakukan padanya hari ini, seseorang memanggil Naruto pelan, Naruto tak menyahut. Berkali- kali suara seseorang memanggil- manggil orang bernama Naruto tapi yang punya nama tak menggubrisnya.

Sesuatu yang hangat dirasakan Naruto menempel pada dahinya, Naruto yang penasaran akan hal itu segera membuka matanya dan menemukan sebuah telapak tangan yang sedag menyentuh dahinya. Naruto yang merasa nyaman enggan melepaskan telapak tangan itu tapi Naruto juga penasaran dengan pemilik telapak tangan itu. Naruto menelusuri telapak tangan itu, turun kelengan- sampai kesiku dan Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kearah wajah sang pemilik tangan tersebut.

Lagi- lagi Naruto dibuat terkejut oleh orang yang sama. Ya,telapak tangan tersebut milik Hyuuga Hinata sang idola sekolah, Hinata memandang Naruto tanpa ekspresi, sedangkan yang dipandang salah tingkah dan segera berdiri melepas telapak tangan Hinata. "apa yang kau lakukan Nona Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto kebingungan, "eh, apa yang aku lakukan? Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau demam atau tidak karena dari tadi kau kupanggil tidak menjawab Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata apa adanya.

" Eh,benarkah? Maaf dan ada urusan apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Naruto lagi, "aku hanya ingin meminjam tugas Fisika milikmu" balas Hinata. Oh Naruto baru sadar, Hinata membutuhkannya hanya pas Hinata mau meminjam tugas Naruto. "oh, kau bisa mengambilnya ditasku" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hinata, "kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata, "toilet, apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya memajukan bibirnya lalu mengambil tas Naruto yang tergeletak disampingnya.

In Toilet

Naruto membasuhkan air dingin kewajahnya, entah kenapa Naruto merasa aneh hari ini. Apa mungkin Naruto merasa nyaman berada disamping Hinata pagi ini, Naruto segera mengeleng- gelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam, "kau tahu Naruto, kau harus sadar dimana kau saat ini, kau tidak pernah dianggap disini, sadarlah" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

In Class

Saat Hinata akan mengambil buku tugas Fisika milik Naruto, Hinata menemukan sebuah ponsel hitam milik Naruto. Ya, karena tantangan dari Sakura dan Ino, Hinata harus berjuang keras untuk mnegetahui apakah Naruto menyukai dirinya atau tidak sama sekali. Hinata segera mencatat e-mail milih Naruto sebelum sipemilik datang. Tapi sayang seribu sayang, Sakura dan Ino memergoki Hinata saat mencatat e-mail Naruto. "Wah wah, sepertinya ada yang berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan Naruto" ejek Sakura yang ada dibelakang Hinata, "ini semua agar kalian tah bahwa semua orang disekolah ini menyukaiku tak terkecuali Naruto, ingat itu" jelas Hinata. "Baik – baik, kita lihat tanggal mainnya, Ohime-san" ledek Sakura lagi dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

5 Menit kemudian

Naruto kembali masuk ke kelas dan langsung berjalan kearah bangkunya, Naruto melihat Hinata yang masih menyalin tugasnya dengan tekun. Hanya memperhatikan sekilas lalu Naruto duduk dengan nyaman dikursi sambil melihat keluar jendela, tak lama setelah Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya ia tak lagi mendengar detakkan pulpen dari arah sampingnya.

Saat Naruto menoleh kesamping, ia melihat Hinata yang sedang terdiam. Entah rasa khawatir atau apa, sesuatu mendorong Naruto untuk menegur orang disampingnya. "Hei, apa kau melamun?" tegur Naruto, yang ditanya hanya diam saja, karena Naruto merasa diabaikan oleh orang disampingnya, Naruto tak lagi memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang melamun tapi memandang keluar jendela lagi.

"Apa itu sakit?" suara dari orang disamping Naruto, Naruto yang merasa diajukan pertanyaan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara. "Eh,apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto balik, "apa luka disiku mu itu sakit?" tanya Hinata tanpa memandang wajah Naruto, "tenang saj , aku tidak apa – apa" balas Naruto.

Entah ada bisikan stan dari mana, Hinata menyentuh luka disiku Naruto dengan telunjuk tangannya, yang lebih parah lagi Hinata bukan lagi menyentuhnya tapi menekannya. Merasakan sakit, Naruto segera menarik lengannya cepat - cepat sebelum bertambah parah lagi. "kau bilang tidak sakit, tapi kenapa baru aku sentuh kau sudah seperti itu?" ucap Hinata dengan wajah innocentnya, "eh, kau sentuh katamu? Kau menekannya tahu" elak Naruto, "eh benarkah? Kau membuatku merasa bersalah Naruto- kun" balas Hinata.

Lagi - lagi Hinata memanggil Naruto dengan embel embel –kun, Naruto merasa aneh mendengar panggilan tersebut. Yah, mau apa lagi, Naruto dipanggil monyet pun tidak ada yang merasa bersalah.

"Tenang saja, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, lagi pula itu juga tingkahku sendiri" ucap Naruto dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya

Hinata POV

Bagus, aku mendapat perhatiannya, merasa bersalah untuk mendapat perhatian ternyata ampuh juga. Selanjutnya aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih maju lagi daripada ini, semakin aku mendapat lebih perhatiannya, semakin cepat pula dia suka padaku. Kalian akan menerima akibatnya Sakura – Ino, kalian telah meremehkan Hyuuga Hinata

POV end

SkipTime... After Study in the Horror Building

Waktu pembelajaran hari ini berakhir, sebelum Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dari bangku kesayangan, sebuah suara menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Hei Naruto –kun, apa besok kau ada waktu untuk pergi?" tanya Hinata, "hm, besok kan akhir pekan, mungkin ada" jawab Naruto, "besok kau kutunggu ditaman kota jam 3 sore, aku memaksa" ucap Hinata kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

To Be Continued...?

* * *

><p>Apakah akan dilanjut atau cukup sampai sini saja?<p>

Itu tergantung kalian.. makin banyak review, makin cepat update Next Chapter

Buat para review, tanggapan gak perlu dicantumin disini gpp kan?

Kalau tanggapan saya cantumin disini nanti yang banyak bukan ceritanya tapi tanggapan untuk memperjelas akar dari permasalahannya :D

Terkecuali buat yang satu ini – Hyuugazan Makasih buat sarannya dan saya rasa saya tidak perlu mencantumkan tanggapan saya di fic ini, karena review yang masuk saya tanggapi dengan PM

Dan Makasih buat yang review tapi gak bisa dibales karena PM kalian Dissable

Chapter 6 selesai

Chapter 7 selesai

Chapter 8 penyempurnaan

Chapter 9 dan seterusnya sama seperti chapter 8

Oh iya lupa, Fic ini tidak mengandung kata – kata cinta yang terlalu Hiperbola

Kalian tahu Hiperbola? Melebih – lebihkan,

Exm: -kau tahu, aku merasa kosong apabila tak melihat wajahmu ( bullshitt )

-air mataku tak bisa berhenti saat kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal ( arrgh, bullshitt )

Yah masih banyak lagi contohnya, tapi sudah dulu ya

Oh satu lagi, mungkin untuk update next chapter akan lambat, yah kalian tahulah derita anak kelas 3 SMA tingkat akhir

Jaa Nee...


	6. Chapter 6

DESTINY

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto – san

Banyak kekurangan dalam Fic ini

Typo dimana – mana (mungkin)

Enjoy This

Bertahun- tahun kemudian bayanganmu tak hilang. Perasaanku semakin hebat

Aku berjongkok, menggambar sendiri

Dijalan menanjak dibawah sinar mentari, Kau dan Aku berjalan

Panasnya mentari membakarku

"Jangan menggangguku! Menjauhlah" kubilang sambil melepas tanganmu

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu" kau bilang sambil menggapa tanganku

"Kau sangat menyebalkan" kubilang sambil menjauh tanpa menoleh kebelakang

"Bagaimana perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya?"

Kalau Aku bijaksana, Aku takkan bergerak kedepan. Aku tak punya alasan jadi aku akan diam saja

Kuharap waktu berputar kembali

Tak peduli berapa tahun berlalu, aku takkan mati. Aku akan tetap menegakkan pentingnya idealisme, walaupun kau tak lagi disana

"Aku tak peduli, mati saja! mati saja!" kubilang sambil mengutuk diri sendiri

Tak bisa melakukan apa- apa, Aku menghancurkan hidupku

"Kalau musim panas bisa membuat mimpi, Aku ingin kembali disaat kau masih ada" kataku

Hari saat aku menahan rasa malu tak terlupakan

Bocah yang selalu berharap dibawah mentari akhirnya berdiri

Senyumanmu sesuai yang kuingat

"Maafkan aku telah mati" katamu

"Selamat tinggal" katamu

Jangan bilang itu, jangan mati

Siluet itu melihatku saat ini terjadi

Chapter 6

Minggu siang

Disebuah apartemen kecil tapi nyaman terlihat Naruto yang sedang menonton tv dengan santainya. Tempatnya bekerja sedang ramai – ramainya dengan pelanggan tapi Naruto merasa tidak perlu datang kesana karena ini hari Minggu dan para pekerja disana bisa bekerja full seharian, jahatnya kau Naruto. Tidak, Naruto tidak jahat, hanya ingin menikmati hari libur.

Naruto sebenarnya hanya ingin menghabiskan hari ini dengan berada diapartemennya dengan santai, tapi sebuah hal membuatnya tidak bisa menikmati yang namanya hari libur. Naruto mempunyai janji, bukan bukan, lebih tepatnya sebuah ajakan yang memaksa. Hyuuga Hinata menyuruhnya datang ketaman kota jam 3 sore nanti, hal yang mengganggu menurutnya. Pergi dan menunggu hal yang berkaitan dengan perempuan, itu menyebalkan menurutnya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto datang ketempat tersebut, entah apa yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu. Saat sedang melamun, Naruto dikagetkan dengan seekor kucing yang sudah ada dipangkuannya, "hei, apa kau tidak mempunyai tempat lain untuk tidur?" ucap Naruto pada kucing itu. Betapa bodohnya Naruto, dia berbicara pada kucing yang tidak mengerti bahasa manusia. Si kucingpun hanya me – ngeong tanpa ada tanda – tanda akan beralih tempat.

"Hei ayah – ibu, aku punya teman ditempat tinggalku, apa Tuhan menemani kalian? Aku harap Tuhan menemani kalian. Apa kalian merasa sedih melihat anakmu sekarang ini? Aku sudah tumbuh besar sejak terakhir kali kalian melihatku. Ya,aku rasa di surga rasa sedih akan terhapus dengan cepat karena disana tempat yang menyenangkan. Aku harap aku bisa manyusul kalian, tapi sepertinya Shinigami – san sedang sibuk. Yah, semoga kalian bahagia" Gumam Naruto pada atap apartemen.

Lumayan lama Naruto dalam posisi seperti itu sampai kucing yang ada dipangkuannya sudah tertidur pulas. Masih beberapa jam lagi sebelum ajakan itu dilaksanakan, karena masih lama, Naruto akhirnya tertidur dalam posisi duduk.

Other Place

"Apa kau benar – benar mengajaknya jalan – jalan?" tanya Sakura, "Hm begitulah, kenapa memangnya? Kau cemburu?" Balas Hinata dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Mana mungkin, lagipula lebih tampan Sasuku –kun daripada si Uzumaki itu, auranya yang misterius, sifatnya yang tenang dalam menghadapi masalah membuat aku kagum padanya" puja Sakura pada seseorang bernama Sasuke, "Siapa Sasuke itu? Apa dia sangat tampan sampai kau seperti itu" Hinata tidak tahu.

"Heh, bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenalnya, dia adalah model laki – laki terpopuler tahun ini, dan yang lagi dia masih seumuran dengan kita" Sakura menjelaskan dengan gembira, "Hei Sakura, mngkin kalau sifat tenang, Sasuke – mu itu akan kalah dengan Sai" sanggah Ino ikut campur, "maksudmu Sai sipelukis muda itu, hm mungkin benar juga katamu tapi Sai itu penuh dengan ekspresi palsu" Sakura membela ucapannya, "Sudahlah, apa dikepala kalian hanya ada orang bernama Sasuke dan Sai itu?" bentak Hinata, "Pasti" dengan semangat masa muda mereka menjawab bersama – sama.

"Lalu apa rencanamu dengan mengajak Naruto jalan? Apa kau akan berniat baik atau sebaliknya?" tanya Ino, "Kita lihat saja nanti, dan kalian akan membayarnya setelah aku mendapatkannya" jawab Hinata tanpa keraguan.

"Bagaimana jika yang suka malah sebaliknya?" tanya Sakura, "apa maksudmu" Hinata tak tahu maksud dari perkataan Sakura. "Ya, Naruto tidak menyukaimu tapi kau lah yang akan menyukainya" balas Sakura, "Itu tidak mungkin, lagi pula dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa membuat jantungku berdetak cepat saat didekatnya" ucap Hinata sambil meminum minuman didepannya.

3 p.m o'clock

Naruto sudah tiba ditempat yang Hinata katakan, ternyata banyak orang ditaman kota saat sore hari, yah Naruto tidak pernah tahu karena dia tidak pernah berminat membuang waktunya hanya untuk melihat banyak kerumunan orang bersenang – senang.

Mulai dari pedagang hingga anak – anak kecil yang tertawa bahagia bersama orang tua mereka, Naruto merindukan masa – masa itu, dimana ia mempunyai dua malaikat disampingnya. Tapi sekarang itu hanya sebuah angan – angan belaka, semua itu sudah diputuskan oleh Tuhan. Jangan salahkan Tuhan karena membuat skenario hidupmu menjadi seperti ini, tapi bergembiralah karena Tuhan akan selalu memperhatikanmu.

Lamunan Naruto terhapuskan karena sebuah suara tangisan dibelakangnya, tangisan itu tidak keras tapi cukup membuat Naruto bangun dari posisinya dan memeriksanya. Saat Naruto memeriksanya ternyata tangisan itu milik seorang anak perempuan yang umurnya berkisar 5 tahun, anak perempuan itu menangis dibalik pohon dibelakang tempat duduk.

"Kenapa kau menangis Hime?" panggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Hime' bermaksud membuat anak itu untuk tidak menangis lagi, "aku tersesat dan aku tidak tahu dimana orang tuaku" ucap anak perempuan itu dengan suara mungilnya. "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Naruto lagi, "saat ibu sedang membeli sesuatu, aku disuruh menunggu, tapi seekor kupu – kupu melintas didepanku, jadi aku kejar saja dan sekarang aku tidak tahu dimana ibu" anak kecil itu masih menangis kecil, "oh, kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu menunggu ibumu mencarimu, lagi pula taman kota ini luas" Ucap Naruto.

Naruto dan anak perempuan itu menunggu ditempat Naruto tadi duduk, tempatnya duduk cukup untuk dilihat banyak orang termasuk ibu anak perempuan itu. "Hei, siapa namamu Hime?" tanya Naruto, "namaku Hana" jawab anak itu malu – malu. "Hana ya, Hana berarti bunga. Apa kau suka bunga?" tanya Naruto lagi, "hm, tidak terlau, tapi ibu mempunyai banyak bunga dirumah" balas Hana dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya.

"Apa kau mau ice cream?" tawar Naruto, "apa Onii – chan mau membelikannya untukku?" tanya Hana, "kalau aku tidak mau membelikannya untuk apa aku menawarimu" balas Naruto, Hana hanya terkekeh kecil. "hm, aku mau rasa coklat, boleh?" Hana memastikan, "tentu" jawab Naruto lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah penjual ice cream, "ingat tunggu disini, dan kalau ada kupu – kupu melintas jangan dikejar" ucap Naruto pada Hana, "baik" jawab Hana.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto membeli ice cream, Naruto kembali dengan dua buah ice cream dikedua tangannya, Hana masih duduk manis ditempat, Naruto tersenyum kecil memandang Hana, serasa mempunyai adik perempuan. "Bagus kau tidak kemana – mana Hime, kalau kau pergi, aku harus mencarimu" ucap Naruto lalu menyerahkan ice cream ditangannya, "Eh, apa kalau aku nanti pergi dengan ibuku, Onii – chan akan mencariku?" tanya Hana sambil menikmati ice creamnya, "tentu tidak karena sudah ada yang menjagamu" balas Naruto juga sambil menikmati ice creamnya.

Hana menikmati ice creamnya dengan belepotan, ada yang dihidung dan pinggir bibir, "hei lihat mukamu, kau tampak lucu seperti itu" ucap Naruto lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. *cekrek, satu foto terambil dan Naruto emnunjukkannya pada sipemilik foto, "lihat ini" ucap Naruto, "wah ternyata aku benar – benar lucu" ucap Hana, Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar pendapat Hana tentang kelucuannya. Naruto mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membersihkan ice cream diwajah Hana.

"yup, kau sudah tidak lucu sekarang" ucap Naruto, "tapi terlihat cantik sekarang" sambung Naruto. Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri Hana dan Naruto, "Hana, kemana saja kau? Ibu kesulitan mencarimu" ucap wanita itu, "Eh Ibu, aku menunggumu disini dan Onii – chan ini menemaniku" ucap Hana sambil menunjuk Naruto, "Terima kasih sudah mau manjaga Hana, maaf kalau dia merepotkanmu" ucap wanita itu pada Naruto.

"Tidak, dia tidak merepotkan kok Bibi" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hana dan ibunya pergi pulang meninggalkan Naruto, Hana melambaikan tangan kearah Naruto danNaruto membalasnya, "Onii – chan, terima kasih" teriak Hana.

4 p.m o'clock

Yang mengajak belum datang, padahal dia mengajaknya jam 3 tapi sampai sekarang dia belum juga datang, entah megapa Naruto belum putus asa dalam menunggu Hinata, padahal Naruto sudah tahu kalau Hinata hanya akan mempermainkannya, Naruto tunggu sampai jam 5 kalau sampai Hinata belum datang, Naruto memilih untuk pulang.

Other Place

"Hei Hinata ini sudah jam 4, apa kau tidak salah memberitahu waktunya?" tanya Sakura, "tidak Sakura, aku memang menyuruhnya datang jam 3" jawab Hinata, "lalu kenapa kau belum menemuinya?" Sakura penasaran, "dari buku yang aku baca, jika orang itu menyukaimu maka ia rela menunggu berjam – jam sampai kau menemuinya" jawab Hinata santai, "aku akan menemuinya 30 menit lagi" sambung Hinata.

"Dia masih disana Hinata" ucap Ino, Hinata memandang keluar jendela dan menemukan Naruto sedang duduk santai disana. Cafe tempat Hinata, Sakura , Ino memang dekat denga taman kota, "dan apa kau lihat apa yang Naruto lakukan denga anak perempuan tadi, benar – benar seorang yang baik Naruto itu" puja Sakura. Hinata yang mendengar itu merasa tidak senang, entah kenapa Hinata tidak senang mendengar Naruto dipuja oleh orang lain. "apa kau akan beralih hati sakura?" tanya Hinata ketus, "tidak, aku hanya membayangkan kalau Sasuke – kun juga seperti Naruto, kalau iya maka dia akan menjadi laki – laki paling sempurna dihidupku" Sakura membayangkan, "terserahlah" balas Hinata datar.

4.30 p.m o'clock

Siluet Hinata tampak dari kejauhan, Naruto melihat Hinata yang datang dengan terburu – buru, Yah itu hanya akal bulusnya, dasar orang kaya semaunya sendiri. Naruto merasa senang dalam hati karena yang ditunggu sudah datang tapi Naruto tak menampakkan ekspresi senang, hanya ekspresi datar dan acuh.

Saat tiba didepan Naruto, Hinata mengambil udara sebanyak – banyaknya, "Maafkan aku Naruto – kun, maaf aku terlambat, ini semua karena Ino dan Sakura yang mengajakku tiba – tiba, apa kau sudah menunggu lama disini?" ucap Hinata. "Tidak juga, dan kau tahu menyalahkan orang lain hanya akan memperburuk keadaan" Naruto berkata datar, "Aku kan sudah bilang minta maaf" elak Hinata, "yah terserah kau lah dan ada apa kau menyuruhku datang kesini?" tanya Naruto.

"Heh, kita akan kencan" ucap Hinata dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, "kencan ya? Aku tidak tertarik" balas Naruto, "apa kau akan membuang pengorbanan waktuku agar aku bisa jalan kencan denganmu?" Hinata measang ekspresi sedih, "ya sudah, karena sudah terlanjur disini, kemana kita akan pergi?" Naruto bertanya pada Hinata, Hinata menyeringai dan menjawab "kesuatu tempat".

"Ke suatu tempat? Tunggu dulu apa ditempat itu kau sudah menyewa para pembunuh dan kau akan meninggalkanku disana sementara kau bahagia karena telah menyingkirkanku?" fikiran Naruto sudah kemana – kemana, "tentu, kau akan dimutilasi disana" ucap Hinata, "Bercanda Naruto – kun, mana mungkin aku membunuhmu" sambung Hinata

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat yang dimaksud Hinata, cukup jauh dari taman kota. Dan disinilah mereka, berdiri didepan sebuah gedung besar. Naruto tidak asing dengan gedung seperti ini, saat Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pada sebuah layar yang menempel didinding gedung tersebut ia membaca kata demi kata.

"Gedung pertunjukkan kesenian... " bersamaan dengan Naruto membaca tulisan tersebut, Hinata menyeringai kejam,"... Kabuki" seketika ekspresi Naruto menjadi suram, "a .. apa .. tidak ada hal lain yang sebaiknya kita kunjungi?" Naruto berkata gugup, "tidak Naruto – kun, sebentar lagi akan mulai, ayo kita masuk. Naruto memberontak tapi cengkraman tangan Hinata pada tangan Naruto sangat kuat, " kumohon, jangan INIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" .

To Be Continued...?

Hanya kalian yang menentukan lanjut atau tidak

Buat para review terima kasih banyak, ini khusus untuk Hyuugazan : PM Personal Message

Buat yang lain Arigato Gozaimasu

Next Chapter update awal liburan akhir semester, Janji

Jaa Nee


	7. Chapter 7

DESTINY

* * *

><p>Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto – san<p>

Typo dimana – mana ( mungkin )

Enjoy This

* * *

><p>Opening Word : New Method<p>

CS- Yukei Yesterday

Aku marah pada orang – orang yang bermain gembira

Saat mereka berjemur disinar matahari yang hangat

Dan menyikutku dikerumunan dipagi setelah aku melepaskan piyama

Diantara orang – orang yang menghindari tatapan marahku aku mendengar

"Selamat Pagi"  
>Dan disanalah dia sedang meregangkan tubuh dan tampak kusut<p>

Aku tak tertarik pada dongeng romantis

Dimana kau saling memandang

Dan sadar kau sedang jatuh cinta

Tapi ada apa denganku?

Aku tak bisa menatap wajahmu

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini"  
>Astaga, ini membuatku gila!<p>

Aku memelototi matahari yang kutemukan ini

Dan bahkan aku menepuk hatiku yang berdebar

Emosi yang tak bisa kukendalikan ini membuatku takut!

Ada apa denganku? Ini perasaan yang paling aneh

Sikapku tertulis jelas diwajahku

Aku tertekan karena beberapa alasan dan aku tak bisa bersuara

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti situasi ini"

Aku sangat kesal

Aku memang idiot!

Tuhan, Tolong aku!

Chapter : 7

Naruto dan Hinata mengunjungi Gedung pertunjukkan kesenian Kabuki, Kabuki adalah salah satu seni tradisional yang sangat terkenal, Kauki merupakan drama tari yang aneh dan inkonvensional. Salah satu hal yang paling mencolok dari seni Kanuki adalah tata rias ata make up yang dipakai, karakter atau sifat pemain Kabuki digambarkan dengan make up yang terlukis jelas diwaja pemain Kabuki.

Daya tarik dari seni Kabuki adalah pemain perempuannya yang disebut onnagata,walaupun begitu onnagata dimainkan oleh seorang pria. Make up yang mencolok, tata panggung yang megah, alunan musik yang mengalun, Naruto takut dengan seni ini. Kalau tata panggung dan alunan musik ia tidak terlalu takut, hanya make up para pemain yang membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Ayolah Naruto – kun, lagi pula ini seni yang sangat bagus, penulis naskahnya saja Chikamatsu Monzaemon Tsuruyu Nanboku, dia penulis naskah terkenal seni ini, jangan seperti bayi" ucap Hinata sambil berjalan menarik Naruto, "aku tidak peduli, aku mau pulang saja, onegaisimasu" pinta Naruto. "Jadi kau menyia – nyiakkan kesempatan untuk aku bisa dekat denganmu?" Hinata berhenti dan memasang raut wajah menyesal, entah kenapa Naruto merasa bersalah karena menolak, "ahh, kau ini, baiklah tapi hanya satu kali ini saja" ucap Naruto, "dan jangan pasang ekspresi seperti itu" sambungnya.

Hinata kembali memasang ekspresi senang sedangkan Naruto berusaha agar tidak kencing dicelana saat pertunjukkan berlangsung. Hinata langsung menggandeng tangan Naruto lalu berjalan memasuki gedung, gedung teaer Kabuki – za Tokyo ,gedung yang sangat luas ruangannya yang dapat menampung ratusan orang. Sial bagi Naruto, ia dapat tempat duduk yang sangat dekat dengan panggungnya. Jantung Naruto berdetak semakin kencang ketika lampu mulai meredup, Naruto menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Hinata tengah menantikan pertunjukkan yang akan segera dimulai.

Skip For Your Goodness

Naruto keluar dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin, Hinata tertawa dalam hati melihat Naruto seperti ini. "Hei Naruto – kun, kenapa tanganmu dingin, ah aku tahu, ayo kita cari restaurant dekat sini" ucap Hinata sambil menarik Naruto, Naruto hanya pasrah dilakukan seperti anjing penjaga. Tak perlu lama berjalan, mereka berdua sudah menemukan restaurant cepat saji. Mereka segera masuk dan mencari tempat duduk, "ah, sayang sekali Naruto – kun, kita tidak dapat tempat duduk" ucap Hinata dengan suara yang dibuat buat sedih, "hah, sepertinya kau harus memeriksakan matamu, apa kau tidak lihat ada yang tersisa disana?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk bangku yang berada dipojok ruangan.

Mereka berdua segera menuju kebangku tersebut, saat mereka baru duduk, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka dan memberikan menu hidangan. "Baiklah, aku pilih ini, ini, ini, dan ini" pesan Hinata menunjuk banyak menu, Naruto hanya bisa memandang ngeri perempuan didepannya, badannya saj kecil tapi ternyata, "dan anda tuan?" tanya sang pelayan pada Naruto, "eh, aku... hm .. " Naruto bingung mau memesan apa, "dia sama denganku" potong Hinata, "baiklah, pesanan anda akan datang sebentar lagi, saya permisi dulu" ucap sang pelayan.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya diam sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, tapi semua itu tak bertahan lama saat Hinata memulai pembicaraan, "Oh iya Naruto - kun, apa kau menyukai pertunjukkan tadi?" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua, "tidak terlalu" jawab Naruto singkat, "padahal aku suka, apa lagi saat sang pangeran menyelamatkan sang putri dengan kebaikan hatinya" ucap Hinata, "dan semoga aku menemukan seseorang didunia ini yang mempunyai kebaikan hati dari yang lain" sambung Hinata. "Jangan terlalu berharap, kau tidak akan menemukan orang sebaik itu didunia ini" timpal Naruto, "hm, tidak aku sudah menemukannya Naruto – kun" balas Hinata, Naruto yang dari tadi tidak mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Hinata mulai menggeser pandangannya pada orang didepannya, dan Naruto mendapatkan Hinata yang tengah memandangnya, "aku sudah menemukannya, Naruto – kun" ucap Hinata lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Naruto mulai merasa tak enak badan seketika, jantung memompa darah terlalu cepat, otak jeniusnya tak lagi berfungsi seperti biasanya, "ada apa denganmu bodoh" ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Saat pesanan tiba, Naruto masih melamun memikirkan hal yang baru saja terjadi, "Naruto – kun, kenapa kau melamun? Makanannya sudah datang" ucap Hinata sambil mengibsa – ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Naruto, "Eh, maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, jadi melamun" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Hoo, apa yang kau fikirkan?" tanya Hinata penasaran, "sudahlah, nanti makanannya keburu dingin, selamat makan" ucap Naruto sedangkan Hinata hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

Selesai dari acara makan, Naruto masih harus menemani Hinata menunggu jemputan pribadinya, "maaf merepotkanmu, Naruto – kun" ucap Hinata, "heh, santai saja, lagi pula tak baik membiarkan seorang perempuan sendirian dimalam hari" balas Naruto. "Hei Naruto – kun, apa kau mempunyai orang yang berharga dalam hidupmu?" Hinata mulai bertanya, "orang yang berharga? Tentu aku punya" jawab Naruto apa adanya, "apa aku boleh siapa itu?" Hinata mulai menggali informasi, "tentu boleh, orang yang berharga dalam hidupku adalah orang tuaku" Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Bukan itu yang aku maksud" Hinata berbicara, "eh, lalu yang mana yang kau maksud?" Naruto tak tahu, "apa ada orang lain yang berharga dalam hidupmu selain orang tuamu?" Hinata menjelaskan maksudnya, "hmm, ya ada, mereka yang menganggapku ada, kalaupun ada itu sangat menyenangkan rasanya" jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum kecut.

Mobil jemputan Hinata sudah tiba, sang supir keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata, sang sopir sempat melirik Naruto sekilas. Kaca mobil turun dan Hinata mengucapkan "selamat malam, hati – hati dijalan", sedangkan Naruto hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil. Sebelum kaca mobil itu tertutup sepenuhnya, Naruto memanggil Hinata dan mengucapkan hal yang jarang ia ucapkan untuk orang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, "Terima kasih" ucap Naruto singkat.

Didalam Mobil

"Apa itu tadi teman anda,Nona Hinata?" tanya sang supir, "yah, bisa dibilang begitu, memangnya ada apa?" jawab Hinata sekenanya, "Tidak, hanya saja aku seperti pernah melihatnya, tapi kelihatan berbeda juga" balas sang supir, "mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja" ucap Hinata cuek, "Tidak Nona, saya yakin kalau saya pernah melihatnya entah kapan, saya lupa" elak sang supir, "terserah kau saja lah".

Naruto berjalan pelan untuk pulang, toko mainan – toko pakaian –toko hewan , toko – toko itu delewati Naruto sampai sesuatu mengingatkannya untuk datang ke toko terakhir, toko hewan. Naruto masuk toko tersebut, "klinting" lonceng bersenggolan dengan pintu menandakan ada pelanggan yang datang.

Naruto sedikit heran, hewan disini tidak seperti Naruto bayangkan, biasanya toko hewan akan mengurung hewan hewan yang dijualnya, tapi sepertinya disini tidak. Hewan – hewan tersebut dibiarkan berkeliaran, anjing – kucing ,berkeliaran diruangan, "sepertinya disini tidak menjual reptil" fikir Naruto.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa pelayan, "ah, apa disini juga menjual makanan kucing?" tanya Naruto, "Ya, saya menjualnya" balas sang pelayan, "baiklah, aku mau beli makanan untuk kucing, bisa?" tanya Naruto lagi, "Tentu, berapa banyak?" tanya pelayan, "aku beli dua" balas Naruto sambil memperhatikan kucing yang berkeliaran.

"Maaf nona, apa kucing dan anjing disini tidak berkelahi seperti di televisi – televisi itu?" tanya Naruto, "hmm, aku rasa tidak, mereka sudah berada disini sejak kecil, jadi mungkin mereka mengira bahwa mereka satu keluarga" jawab sang pelayan sambil menyerahkan pesanan Naruto.

In Apartement

Naruto disambut dengan suara aneh didepannya, itu kucingnya, "hei, kenapa dengan suaramu? Ah aku tahu kau pasti lapar, ayo kita makan" ucap Naruto semangat.

To be continued..?

* * *

><p>Mungkin fic ini akan saya biarkan menggantung<p>

Udah chapter 6 tapi review tembus 70 aja belum

Target sih minimal setiap chapter itu 15 review

Ya itu terserah reader juga sih mau lanjut atau tidak, buat silent rider jabgan malu – malu buat ninggalin jejak kalian dific busuk ini

Sayonara minna – san , Ayo Shinigami – san waktunya kita pulang


	8. Chapter 8

DESTINY

* * *

><p>Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto – san<p>

Typo dimana – mana ( mungkin )

Enjoy This

Opening Word : New Method

CS- Yukei Yesterday

Aku marah pada orang – orang yang bermain gembira

Saat mereka berjemur disinar matahari yang hangat

Dan menyikutku dikerumunan dipagi setelah aku melepaskan piyama

Diantara orang – orang yang menghindari tatapan marahku aku mendengar

"Selamat Pagi"  
>Dan disanalah dia sedang meregangkan tubuh dan tampak kusut<p>

Aku tak tertarik pada dongeng romantis

Dimana kau saling memandang

Dan sadar kau sedang jatuh cinta

Tapi ada apa denganku?

Aku tak bisa menatap wajahmu

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini"  
>Astaga, ini membuatku gila!<p>

Aku memelototi matahari yang kutemukan ini

Dan bahkan aku menepuk hatiku yang berdebar

Emosi yang tak bisa kukendalikan ini membuatku takut!

Ada apa denganku? Ini perasaan yang paling aneh

Sikapku tertulis jelas diwajahku

Aku tertekan karena beberapa alasan dan aku tak bisa bersuara

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti situasi ini"

Aku sangat kesal

Aku memang idiot!

Tuhan, Tolong aku!

Chapter : 8

Konoha Summer High School pagi hari, burung berkicau dengan merdunya, sinar mentari dengan hangat membawa hal baru dihari ini, gemuruh percakapan para murid yang saling menyaut, "Huaah, hari yang sangat bagus untuk senam pagi, ayo kawan-kawan kobarkan semangat masa muda kalian! " teriakan penuh semangan dari orang berambut mangkok terbalik, sang manusia tanpa kenal rasa lelah- Rock Lee. "Ayo minna–san, jam masuk kelas masih lumayan lama, jangan kalian sia–siakan semangat pagi hari kalian hanya untuk mendengar gosip murahan" teriak Lee penuh semangat sambil mengacungkan jempolnya yang berkilau.

Semua mata yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung memandang sinis Lee, tatapan membunuh dari para wanita yang ada disana, tak luput pula laki-laki yang merasa tersindir kareana ia juga ikut dalam perbincangan para wanita. Para wanita mulai berjalan pelan mendekati Lee dengan aura membunuh, "yosh, strategiku berhasil"ucap Lee dalam hati, "baiklah,semangat masa muda kalian memang hanya digunakan untuk menggosip, ayo kita berolahraga" teriak Lee lagi penuh semangat, "kalian juga, kalian ini laki-laki tapi ternyata kalianlah biang gosip dikelas ini" ejek Lee sambil menunjuk segerombolan laki-laki. "Apa kau bilang?" teriak laki-laki bertato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya A.K.A Inuzuka Kiba.

"Ya, kau Inuzuka-san, kaulah penguntit disini" ejek Lee lagi, "assh, urusai kejar dia!" teriak Kiba kesal, Lee berlari penuh semangat keluar kelas, tak hanya Kiba yang mengejar tapi juga perempuan yang memandang sinis Lee tadi juga ikut mengejar. "Terima kasih Kami-sama, Kau berikan semangat yang luar biasa dipagi hari ini" ucap Lee gembira. Lee membawa korban kata-katanya mengelilingi sekolah yang sangat besar itu. Uzumaki Naruto memandang lucu orang-orang yang berlarian itu, "aku kagum dengan semangat mereka" gumam Naruto pelan, "eh, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Naruto-kun" kegiatan Hinata yang tadi sibuk bermain ponselnya sekarang berhenti karena gumaman Naruto. "Tidak, aku hanya kagum dengan energi yang mereka punya" balas Naruto sambil bertumpang dagu, "hmm, maksudmu murid-murid kelas 2-A itu" tanya Hinata, "kalau bukan mereka siapa lagi, mereka tidak sadar telah terkena tipu daya orang yang mereka kejar" balas Naruto malas.

"Tipu daya? Tipu daya seperti apa?" Hinata tak faham, "kau lihat murid yang memakai jaket hijau itu?" tunjuk Naruto, "Ya, ada apa dengannya?" Pandangan Hinata terfokus pada Lee, "dia mempunyai semangat masa muda yang melebihi batas orang normal, dan yang lebih bagus lagi dia akan melibatkan orang-orang disekitarnya untuk mengekspresikan hal yang mencolok itu, dia adalah murid kesayangan Guru Guy" Jelas Naruto panjang. "Guru Guy? Maksudmu guru kelas 3 yang selalu berpenampilan mencolok itu" Hinata memastikan, "ya, mereka bertetangga" balas Naruto.

First Class-Skip Time

Jam stirahat pun datang, murid-murid berhamburan keluar menuju cafetaria, Naruto ikut dalam kegiatan itu tapibukan cafetaria yang ia tuju melainkan atap sekolah, tempat nyaman untuk menyendiri. "Sakura-Ino, ayo ke cafetaria, aku lapar" ajak Hinata pada kedua sahabatnya, "hmm, kau terlambat untuk mengajak kami ke cafetaria, mungkin sekarang sudah penuh dan lagi pula aku diberi bekal oleh ibuku, tumben ia ada dirumah" ucap Sakura, "yah, padahal aku sangat lapar" sesal Hinata, "ah, bekal ku lebih dari cukup untuk dimakan 3 orang, bagaimana kalau aku berbagi dengan kalian" tawar Sakura.

Mereka bertiga segera mencari tempat untuk menghabiskan bekal, "Taman sekolah?" tanya Sakura, "tidak, disana akan benyak orang yang mendekati Hinata" balas Ino, "kalau dikelas tadi kita bisa dengan tenang, tapi apa yang akan anak-anak yang ada dikelas lakukan?" Ino kebingungan, "mungkin mereka akan menertawakan kita atau malahan mereka akan minta bekal milik Sakura" jawab Hinata. "Ah, atap sekolah adalah tempat sepi yang tidak pernah dikunjungi orang" ucap Sakura.

Tiga perempuan itu sudah berada diatap sekolah, segeralah mereka duduk disisi yang teduh karena mereka tidak mungkin duduk ditempat panas. Sakurapun membuka bekalnya dan nampaklah makanan khas Jepang, "eh, apa semua ini ibumu yang membuatnya?" tanya Ino memastikan, "begitulah, tumben sekali dia ada dirumah hari ini, aku pun juga terkejut karenapagi-pagi dia sudah ada dimeja makan" jelas Sakura, "bicara apa kalian, jangan sia-siakan makanan yang menggiurkan ini" potong Hinata, "selamat makan" ucap mereka bertiga serentak.

Malang bagi Hinata, karena makan terlalu cepat iapun tersedak karena tingkahnya sendiri, dan lebih malang lagi Sakura lepa membawa air minumnya. Hinata memukul-mukul keci dadanya agar makanan itu segera meluncur ke usus, tapi tak ada perubahan, Sakura dan Ino panik akan hal yang menimpa Hinata.

Sebotol air mineral meluncur pelan kearah Hinata, entah dari mana benda itu datang, Hinata segera menyabetnya dan menenggelamkan mulut botol itu kedalam bibir kecilnya. "hah, leganya" ucap Hinata lega, rasa penasaran Hinata muncul akan dari mana datangnya benda itu, ia menengokkan kepalanya kesamping kanan dan nampaklah seonggok kepala yang menghadap kearahnya, pandangan mata dari kepala itu datar tanpa ekspresi.

Sakura dan Ino juga penasaran kenapa dia ada disini, "Uzumaki... ?" ucap Ino, "apa kau mengikuti kami Uzumaki?" tuduh Ino, Naruto hanya memperlihatkan kepalanya dari balik dinding, "mengikuti kalian? Apa untungnya aku mengikuti kalian?" tanya Naruto balik, "Yah, siapa tahu kau ingin mengawasi Hinata-mu ini" jawab Ino tanpa fikir panjang, "apa maksudmu Ino?" Hinata mengarahkan tatapan membunuh pada Ino, Ino hanya bergidik ngeri akan sahabatnya ini, "Ino, kalau Uzumaki itu mengikuti kita, kita pasti sudah tahu karena pintu masuk kesini hanya ada satu dan itupun ada disamping kiri kita, baka" Sakura membenarkan, "eh, si... siapa tahu dia memanjat dinding sekolah agar sampai ditempat ini" elak Ino lagi, "itu terlalu mainstream Yamanaka-san" potong Naruto dengan nada bicara datar, "hm" Hinata mengangguk setuju akan perkataan Naruto.

Ino dan Sakura saling bertatapan kemudian mengarahkan pandangan penuh selidik kearah Hinata, "Apa?" tanya Hinata sinis, "tidak, kami hanya penasaran" ucap Ino sambil menaikkan satu berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, "mau kemana kau Uzumaki?" tanya Ino, "mencari tempat lain yang tepat untuk menyendiri" balas Naruto, "kalau begitu pergilah ke kuburan, disan tiddak ada orang yang akan mengganggumu kecuali arwah gentayangan" Ino menyarankan, "ya, akan aku lakukan" Naruto berkata pelan lalu berjalan meninggalkan trio perempuan itu.

Setelah memastikan Naruto sudah pergi, Ino dan Sakura mulai mengintrogasi Hinata yang masih memakan bekal Sakura, "sudahlah Hinata, nanti kau gendut" Ino memperingatkan, "tidak mungkin" balas Hinata cepat, "terserahlah, bagaimana? Kau sudah tahu apakah dia menyukaimu atau tidak" Ino mulai dengan pertanyaan pertamany. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian memandang kearah Ino, "hmm... Aku tak tahu, tapi dari buku yang aku baca jika seorang laki-laki rela menunggumu berjam-jam maka dia menyukaimu" balas Hinata, "kau sudah menceritakannya kemarin" ucap Sakura, "lalu bagaimana dengan acara kencan kemarin?" tanya Ino lagi, "sepertinya itu lebih pantas disebut dengan acara penyiksaan, soalnya kemarin wajahnya pucat pasi layaknya orang mati" jawab Hinata.

"Pucat pasi layaknya orang mati? Itu mirip orang yang kau dambakan Ino" ucap Sakura, "eh, maksudmu Sai? Ya dia tetap tampan walaupun seperti mayat hidup, aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengannya walaupun hanya satu kali" Ino membayangkan, "itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu" potong Sakura, "dan Naruto menjadi diam seribu bahasa saat melihat pertunjukkan itu" Hinata menceritakan kejadian semalam. "Diam seribu bahasa? Itu mirip dengan orang yang kau dambakan Sakura" ucap Ino mengulangi perkataan Sakura, "walaupun Naruto diam seribu bahasa tapi dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kerennya Sasuke, andai aku bisa menjabat tangan Sasuke" Sakura mulai membayangkan, "itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu" Ino menirukan perkataan Sakura.

"Lalu apa lag yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino lagi, "saat makan malam aku mengatakan bahwa aku menemukan pangeran seperti dalam cerita dan pangeran itu adalah Naruto, Ia gugup mendengar perkataanku, aku ingin tertawa kalau mengingatnya" ucap Hinata sambil tertawa, Ino dan Sakura pun Ikut tertawa. "Ingat Hinata, ini sudah 4 hari dan kami menunggu jawabanmu" ucap Ino.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>Yo... maaf chap sebelumnya... kalimat itu hanya sebuah jebakan agar para silent rider juga ikut campu tangan dan menghargai fic orang lain. Dan kalian tahu hasilnya,... banyak para review yang belum pernah saya lihat pen-namenya meninggalkan review mereka<p>

Kalau dalam bisnis, cara ini dapat dinamakan dengan manajemen penjualan,

Kalian mudah tertipu hanya dengan kalimat,

Oh iya, bagi para review yang belum tahu... kenapa saya tidak membalas review kalian dengan mencantumkannya didalam fic? Karena saya sudah membalas review kalian lewat PM, kecuali yang Pmnya kalian disable

So, bagi yang review.. "hargailah para review dengan membalas review mereka dengan mencantumkan nya di fic" maaf, tapi kalian salah... kalau saya mencantumkan balasan review maka fic ini akan terkontaminasi akan adanya balasan review, banyak word tapi isinya Cuma balasan review bukan ceritanya

lagi- ada yang review "karena gayamu minta review seperti pengemis" ya saya memang pengemis, reader ingin cerita, saya ingin review, adil kan- jadi jangan banyak bicara kalau kau konglomerat tapi korupsi

Sepertinya hanya itu yang perlu saya sampaikan... Jaa Nee in Next Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

DESTINY

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-san

Banyak kekurangan dalam fict ini

Typo dimana-mana ( mungkin )

Enjoy This

Opening Word New Method

Bertahun- tahun kemudian bayanganmu tak hilang. Perasaanku semakin hebat

Aku berjongkok, menggambar sendiri

Dijalan menanjak dibawah sinar mentari, Kau dan Aku berjalan

Panasnya mentari membakarku

"Jangan menggangguku! Menjauhlah" kubilang sambil melepas tanganmu

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu" kau bilang sambil menggapa tanganku

"Kau sangat menyebalkan" kubilang sambil menjauh tanpa menoleh kebelakang

"Bagaimana perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya?"

Kalau Aku bijaksana, Aku takkan bergerak kedepan. Aku tak punya alasan jadi aku akan diam saja

Kuharap waktu berputar kembali

Tak peduli berapa tahun berlalu, aku takkan mati. Aku akan tetap menegakkan pentingnya idealisme, walaupun kau tak lagi disana

"Aku tak peduli, mati saja! mati saja!" kubilang sambil mengutuk diri sendiri

Tak bisa melakukan apa- apa, Aku menghancurkan hidupku

"Kalau musim panas bisa membuat mimpi, Aku ingin kembali disaat kau masih ada" kataku

Hari saat aku menahan rasa malu tak terlupakan

Bocah yang selalu berharap dibawah mentari akhirnya berdiri

Senyumanmu sesuai yang kuingat

"Maafkan aku telah mati" katamu

"Selamat tinggal" katamu

Jangan bilang itu, jangan mati

Siluet itu melihatku saat ini terjadi

Chapter : 9

Naruto berjalan pelan menuruni tangga dengan malas, "dasar, mengganggu orang saja" gumam Naruto, sedangkan yang dimaksud Naruto tengah bersin, "ada seseorang yang membicarakanku" ucap Ino.

"Memangnya siapa yang membicarak\kanmu? Mungkin om-om nakal diluar sana" sahut Sakura, "eh? Aku tidak pernah bergaul dengan om-om" elak Ino, "apa kalian ingin menghabiskannya?" potong Hinata sambil menunjuk makanan yang berada ditangan Sakura dan Ino.

"Hinata, kau sudah makan terlalu banyak, apa kau masih tidak percaya dengan istilah kata gendut?" Ino bertingkah, "oh ayolah, gendut hanya mitos bagiku, lagipula kalau kau menyebut gendut terus menerus maka anak kelas E akan datang dengan tiba-tiba dan sudah berada dibelakang kita" Ucap Hinata.

"Maksudmu Choji yang suka makan keripik kentang itu?" tanya Ino, "siapa lagi kalau bukan dia" balas Sakura menengahi. "terserah lah, ini untukmu saja" ucap Ino sambil menyerahkan makanannya, "kau Sakura?" tanya Hinata memastikan, "hmm... buatmu saja lah Hinata" Sakura pasrah menanggapi sahabatnya itu.

Naruto berjalan pelan melewati lorong sekolah hanya untuk kembali kekelasnya, Naruto berjalan dengan kepala menunduk beserta earphone yang menempel ditelinganya. "awas awas harap minggir muatan berat" ucap seorang gadis manis bernama Shinon, terlihat ia membawa tumpukan buku yang menggunung, perhatian Shinon teralihkan oleh orang disampingnya yang tengah bercanda.

Saat Shinon memalingkan pandangannya kedepan ia menabrak orang berambut pirang jabrik, keduanya bertubrukan dan terjatuh. Buku-buku yang dibawa Shionjatuh berserakan dilantai, Naruto dan Shion sama sama terduduk, hanya Shinon yang mengaduh kesakitan saat jatuh tadi.

Naruto berdiri kemudian membungkukkan badannya, Naruto mengambil satu demi satu buku yang jatuh tadi, "apa kau tidak punya... " perkataan Shion terhenti saat melihat Naruto sedang mengambil buku-bukunya, "eh, maaf senpai, ini salahku karena tak melihat kedepan saat jalan" sesal Naruto.

"Kau... cepat letakkan buku itu kelantai" perintah Shinon dengan nada ketus, "eh, tapi ini... " ucap Naruto, "aku bilang cepat letakkan buku-buku itu, apa kau tuli, bodoh! " Shion menjadi-jadi. Naruto hanya pasrah disuruh seperti itu, Naruto mulai meletakkan buku-buku itu kembali tapi dengan keadaan tertata rapi.

Sementara itu dari ujung lorong terlihat kerumunan orang yang sedang mengejar sang siswa tanpa kenal rasa lelah A. K .A. Rock Lee, "oii, berhenti kau, akan kubuat potongan rambutmu itu menjadi semakin aneh" teriak Inuzuka Kiba si murid tak bisa diam, "coba saja kalau bisa" ucap Lee sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Dari ujung lorong lain sudah ada yang mencegatnya, merasa dirinya sudah tersudutkan, Lee bersembunyi dibelakang Naruto sambil berkata, "tolong aku, Uzumaki-san" ucap Lee. Yah hanya Lee yang tidak memandang rendah Naruto disekolah itu.

"Woi Uzumaki, berikan dia" ucap Kiba sangar, "eh, memangnya apa yang dia lakukan pada kalian?" tanya Naruto, "kau tak perlu tahu" balas Kiba cepat, "tentu aku perlu tahu" balas Naruto tak kalah cepat.

"Cih, kalau kau mau tahu dia selalu mengajak kami untuk berolahraga, jika kami tidak mau, dia akan mengejek kami tanpa henti, dan sebab itulah kami mengejarnya setiap hari" jelas Kiba, "dan kau sudah masuk perangkapnya" ucap Naruto, "apa maksudmu?" Kiba mulai kehabisan akal.

"Aku kira kalian orang kaya memiliki otak yang dapat dibanggakan mengingat nutrisi kalian selalu terpenuhi tapi kelihatannya aku salah dalam membuat opini" ucap Naruto, "maksudmu kami ini lebih bodoh daripada monyet?" Kiba tak terima, "itulah kenyataannya, dia mengejek kalian terus menerus agar kalian mau mengejar kalian, dan kau tahu lari adalah salah satu olahraga yang paling ia sukai" jelas Naruto.

Sedangkan Rock Lee terperangah karena rencananya diketahui oleh orang lain, Naruto kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Lee sendirian, beberapa langkah sebelum ia berpapasan dengan Kiba, muka Kiba sudah memerah menahan amarahnya.

"Beraninya kau menghinaku, berengsek kau! " , satu kepalan tangan Kiba mengarah kearah Naruto, tapi Naruto dengan mudah menangkap tangan itu, "oh ayolah, aku hanya ingin kembali kekelas" ucap Naruto datar, Naruto segera melepaskan tangan itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan tersebut. Shion yang masih berdiri disitu memandang Naruto tak percaya, orang yang selalu dianggap remeh disekolahnya mulai menampakkan taringnya.

Dibelokan lorong menuju tangga turun, Naruto meniup-niup tangan yang digunakan untuk menangkis pukulan Kiba tadi, "ah sial, aku tak menyangka kalau pukulannya sangat keras, kau terlalu banya bergaya Naruto" ucap Naruto dalam hati. Terlihat tangan Naruto yang memerah dibagian telapak tangannya, "kukira aku harus mengamputasi tangan ini" tawa Naruto dalam hati.

_Saat Matahari tak lagi Hangat_

Kelas dimulai kembali, semua murid mendengar apa yang diajarkan guru didepan kelas mereka.

"Nee Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata pelan

"Apa?" balas Naruto

"Apa nanti sore kau ada acara?" tanya Hinata

"hmm, banyak acara yang harus kudatangi nanti sore, memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Naruto sekaligus mengajukan pertanyaan

"tidak hanya ingin tahu saja" balas Hinata singkat lalu memalingkan pandangannya kedepan

Naruto hanya memandang aneh si putri sekolah, "apa-apaan dia ini, ternyata orang kaya mempunyai keanehan juga" fikir Naruto. Hinata yang merasa dipandang dengan pandangan aneh kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kembali, "apa kau berfikiran kotor tentangku?" tanya Hinata ketus.

"mana mungkin aku berfikiran seperti itu" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum aneh, "kau memang aneh Hinata" batin Naruto

"awas kalau sampai kau berfikiran macam-macam tentangku" ancam Hinata

"terserah kaulah,ohime-san" gumam Naruto

"kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Hinata

"tidak,mungkin pendengaranmu yang salah" balas Naruto singkat

"mana mung... " perkataan Hinata dipotong oleh seseorang, "Hei, kalian berdua! Dari tadi bicara terus" ucap Guru yang mengajar,

"Uzumaki-san, coba kau maju kedepan dan kerjakan soal ini" perintah Guru tersebut

Naruto menggeser kursinya mundur kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kedepan, setelah sampai dihadapan Guru, Guru tersebut memberi sebuah kapur untuk mengerjakan soal yang diberika.

Dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit, Naruto sudah selesai mengerjakan soal tersebut, "tidak buruk" ucap sang guru, "tapi kau melewatkan hal kecil Uzumaki-san, "kau harusnya memberikan pangkat kuadrat disini" jelas sang Guru, "tapi karena ini materi baru jadi tak apa, ini sudah lebih dari kata lumayan" sambung Guru itu.

"kau boleh kembali" ucap guru mempersilahkan Naruto kembali kebelakang

"baik" jawab Naruto

Saat Naruto berjalan kebelakang, Sakura dan Ino melihatnya begitu tajam seperti ingin membunuh, Naruto sudah biasa mendapat tatapan seperti itu. "Dasar bodoh, mengerjakan soal semudah itu saja tidak bisa" ucap Sakura saat Naruto berada tepat disampingnya.

Naruto mendengar perkataan Sakura dan berhenti, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kedepan kemudian mengangkat tangannya, "Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Guru,

"Maaf sensei, Haruno-san ingin mengerjakan soal nomor 3, apakah kau mengizinkan?" ucap Naruto

"Ah, tentu saja" jawab sang Guru mantap

Sakura kaget setengah mati mendengar hal itu, Sakura melihat kearah Naruto, Naruto tengah tersenyum kecil setelah menyampaikan hal itu

"kena kau" gumam Naruto pelan sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya

Sakura berkeringat dingin saat berada didepan mengerjakan, "bagaimana ini, aku benar-benar tak faham soal ini" Sakura cemas,

"Bagaimana Haruno-san? Ini sudah lebih dari 5 menit dan kau belum juga mulai menulis satu angka pun" ucap sang Guru

"Maaf Sensei, aku masih belum faham soal ini" jelas Sakura

"Kalau begitu kembalilah duduk" ucap Guru santai

Sakura kembali menuju ke bangkunya, ia melihat Naruto yang tengah memandangnnya dengan senyum kecil yang mengejek menurutnya, kemudian pandangan Sakura beralih kesamping Naruto, disana ada Hinata yang tengah menahan tertawa sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Sakura.

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Hinata karena sebal, Hinata masih menahan tertawa melihat kejadian tersebut.

_Saat Matahari tak lagi Hangat_

Pulang Sekolah

Terlihat kerumunan didepan gedung sekolah, kerumunan tersebut membentuk sebuah lingkaran mengelilingi sesuatu.

"Hyuuga-san, maukah kau menjadi kekasihmu?" ucap seorang pria berambut hitam pada Hinata

"Hmm, jadi kekasihmu? Burung flamingo saja menari untuk memikat pasangannya tapi coba lihat usahamu ini" ucap Hinata

"Kalau hanya bicara burung beo juga bisa, tunjukkan perasaanmu lewat tindakan, aku mau disediakan karpet merah digerbang sekolah dan kalau aku memanggilmu siang dan malam apa kau siap datang kapan saja? apa kau siap membuang semuanya dan mengekor seperti domba? Bagaimana? Tidak sanggup kan?" sambung Hinata panjang lebar.

"terima kasih banyak" seketika pria tersebut pingsan tak sadarkan diri

Kerumunan tersebut kemudian bubar dengan sendirinya meninggalkan pria tersebut pingsan, Hinata pun sam dengan yang lain, tak meghiraukan pria tersebut.

Naruto yang baru keluar melihat pria tersebut terbujur dibawah terik matahari tanpa ada yang berniat menolongnya. Merasa kasihan dengan orang itu, Naruto mencoba membangunkkannya dari pingsan.

"Nee senpai, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto

"kumohon tinggalkan aku dulu" balas sang pria dengan suara yang lemah

"baiklah" ucap Naruto

Ternyata laki-laki itu hannya ingin menenangkan fikiran atas hal yang baru saja ia dengar.

Naruto berjalan pelan melewati gerbang sekolah, "panasnya" ucap Naruto sambil mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Naruto berjalan pulang dengan santai tapi ada seseorang yang memanggilnya

"Naruto-kun... " teriak Hinata memanggil Naruto

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah pohon rindang disisi jalan, disana terlihat ada Hinta, Ino, dan Sakura yang sepertinya tengah menunggu jemputan mereka. Hinata melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto dengan senyum manis tapi palsu, "bisa kau kesini?" pinta Hinata dengan berteriak

Tak mau ambil pusing karena kalau tak menuruti besok pagi akan ada acara pembantaian untuk Naruto, Naruto menoleh kiri dan kanan memastikan tak ada mobil yang melintas. Merasa sepi Naruto segera menyebrang kesisi jalan yang lain.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto setelah sampai dibawah pohon rindang tersebut. Ino menatap Naruto malas, Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh karena masih tidak terima karena hal di kelas tadi, Hinata menatap Naruto santai.

"hmm, bisa kau temani aku untuk menunggu jemputan?" pinta Hinata,

"eh, bukannya kau sudah ditemani oleh malaikat penjaga Neraka?" ucap Naruto

"malaikat penjaga Neraka?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya rak faham

"yah, dua orang disampingmu itu penjaga Neraka kan.. " balasa Naruto santai

"Apa kau bilang... " ucap dan Ino bersamaan

"tenanglah kalian, mereka berdua akan meninggalkanku karena jemputan mereka akan cepat datang, dan jemputanku mungkin lumayan lama mengingat jarak rumahku cukup jauh dari sekolah" jelas Hinata

"jadi apa kau mau? Aku memaksa Naruto-kun" Hinata memaksa lagi

"yah apa boleh buat, tak baik meninggalkan seorang perempuan sendirian" jawab Naruto

10 menit berlalu dan belum ada satupun dari ketiga jemputan yang datang. "panasnya" ucap Ino,

"tentu ini panas, musim panas kenpa kau sangat panas?" Sakura mulai gila

"karena akhir dari musim panas adalah kembang api" Hinata mulai berkata yang tak ada hubungannya

Sebuah mobil ice cream berhanti tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Hanya Naruto yang menyadari kedatangan mobil ice cream itu karena ketiga perempuan itu sibuk dengan keluhan musim panas. Naruto berjalan menuju mobil ice cream itu, menyadari Naruto berjalan menjauh, Hinata mengalihkan kesibukannya untuk melihat Naruto.

Naruto kembali dengan 4 ice cream ditangannya, "kalian mau ice cream?" tawar Naruto pada ketiga perempuan itu. "tentu" Hanya Hinata yang menjawab dengan pasti. "kalian tidak mau?" tanya Naruto pada Ino dan Sakura, "hmm... " Sakura dan Ino bingung harus menjawab apa

"ayolah, jangan malu-malu, Naruto-ku tak ada niat buruk pada kalian" ucap Hinata pada Ino dan Sakura,

Hinata segera mengambil tiga ice cream ayng ada ditangan Naruto dan memberikannya pada Sakura dan Ino.

Saat merka berempat tengan menikmati ice cream, 2 anak kecil lewat didepan mereka

"tunggu dulu Onee-chan, ini sangat panas, bisakah kita istirahat dulu" pinta sang anak laki-laki

"hah, kau ini, masa baru segitu saja sudah capek" balas anak perempuan

Kedua anak itu berhenti tepat dibawah pohon rindang dimana Naruto berada. "hei, kalian mau ice cream?" lagi-lagi Naruto menawarkan ice cream pada kedua anak itu,

"hmm... mau sih, tapi kami berdua tak membawa uang" jawab sang anak perempuan,

"tenang saja, aku yang belikan" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan mengajak anak itu menuju mobil ice cream yang masih setia berada ditempat tadi

Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri, "mungkin Naruto-kun akan menjadi sosok ayah yang baik" ucap Hinata

"eh, apa kau berharap kau akan mempunyai anak dengan Uzumaki setelah mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Sakura

"dasar bodoh, bukan berarti aku akan menjadi istrinya karena mengatakanhal itu" balas Hinata ketus

Setelah kedua anak itu mendapatkan ice cream, raut wajah gembira mereka langsung terpancar, "terima kasih, Onii-chan" ucap kedua anak itu berbarengan, "sama-sama, tapi semua ini tidak gratis ada imbalannya" ucap Naruto

"eh, imbalan apa?" tanya sang anak laki-lakki

Naruto meneluarkan ponselnya dan mengarahkan kamera kearah kedua anak tersebut, "jangan bergerak, nanti gambarnya jelek" ucap Naruto

Naruto mendapatkan satu lagi foto anak kecil, "baiklah, ini imbalan yang ku maksud, sekarang kalian boleh melanjutkan main kalian" ucap Narui

"Jaa nee Onii-chan" ucap sang anak perempuan sambil melambaikan tangannya

_Saat Matahari tak lagi Hangat_

"Hei Uzumaki, apa kau penculik anak?" tanya Ino sinis

"ya, dan kalau suatu hari nanti anakmu hilang, kau tahu siapa yang harus kau laporkan kepolisi" balas Naruto dengan tawa kecil

"dasar bodoh" Ino acuh kembali

Mobil jemputan datang satu demi satu dimulai dari Sakura kemudian Ino, hanya tinggal Hinata yang belum dijemput

"kenapa kau tidak duduk, dari tadi berdiri saja" tawar Hinata

"baiklah" jawab Naruto singkat

"hei Hyuuga-san?" panggi Naruto

"panggil aku Hinata saj, aku tak terlalu suka dipanggil seformal itu

"terserah kau sajalah, aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau menolak semua laki-laki yang ingin menjadi kekasihmu?" Naruto penasaran

"kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan! Karena mereka tidak lebih kaya dari keluargaku" jawab Hinata ketus

Naruto tak yakin dengan jawaban itu,"tidak, aku yakin bukan itu alasanmu menolah mereka"

To Be Continued...

Yo minna-chan, maaf nunggu lama buat update

Saya harap kalian tidak bosan dengan fic ini

Jaa Nee in Next Chapter


End file.
